


CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: Surprise

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [10]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: This was a Christmal Special to the Jason Dixon x Reader Multichapter...and it is a SURPRISE ;)





	CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: Surprise

  


„I am really sorry, Mrs. Dixon, but your package has not been delivered yet”, the guy at the post office counter said with a pitiful glance.

It was the fourth time this week you came in to ask for your delivery.

You were disappointed because you needed your package to arrive until Christmas Eve.

You said goodbye to the nice young man behind the counter.

“Have a nice day, Mrs. Dixon”, he called after you and you smirked like a Cheshire cat. 

You’ve been married for three months now and still it sounded strange to be called _Mrs_.

On the one hand you felt old being called like that, on the other hand it always caused pleasing warmth spread inside your chest.

It was cold and you felt a bit weak and grumpy because you feared that Jason’s Christmas present would not arrive in time.

There were four days left till Christmas Eve but you would not give up hope.

When you arrived at home the remains of that day’s breakfast were still lying untouched on the table and your better half was lying on the sofa watching comics on TV.

“Ummm…Jason”, you said questioningly. “Didn’t we agree that it’s your turn to clean up the mess?”

“Yeah”, he said absentmindedly. “I will do it later…”

Your mood didn’t get better seeing the table and him lying useless on the sofa.

“Great”, you mumbled and kicked off your shoes. You were feeling strung out and tired although it was just midday and you absolutely would not clean up by yourself.

“It’s really annoying when you promise to do something and then you just don’t do it, Jason”, you said as you were walking upstairs.

“Hey”, he called but you already were entering the bedroom.

You let yourself fall down on top of the bed and took your sweater off.

“What’s wrong”, Jason said raising his eyebrows, as he entered the bedroom a few moments later.

“I asked you for a favour, Jason, and you know, when I can’t rely on your word then this annoys me massively,” you replied in a harsh tone, staring at the ceiling.

“Ok…”, he said puzzled. “I just don’t get why you are that upset because of a bit of a mess.” He came closer to the bed. “And I told you I would do it later. But if you insist I will go down and do it now. Jesus.”

“Whatever. I just sometimes have the feeling that I am the only adult person in this house. And no, Jason, you don’t have to go down cleaning the mess just because I told you to. I am not your mom, you know?”

The moment you said it you regretted your words but on the other side you still were raging inside.

You raised your head a bit and looked at him. His jaw dropped open as if he wanted to say something. His eyes where narrowed and he looked angry.

Without a word he turned around and left the room.

You wanted to stand up and go after him, telling him that you were sorry but you just couldn’t.

Actually you didn’t know what was going on with you and your bad mood.

You decided to leave him in peace and closing your eyes you fell asleep a few moments later.

When you went downstairs a few hours later the kitchen table was tidy and clean.

“Jason”, you called, but he was nowhere to be seen. He must have left because his jacket and his shoes were not at their usual place.

You sat down on the sofa and felt totally miserable.

_Great_ , you thought, _it’s almost Christmas and I’m going to get ill_.

Letting your head fall back on the headrest, you closed your eyes and tried to fight the headache you felt approaching.

You sat there for like 30 minutes and went back to bed.

You didn’t know where Jason was and actually you didn’t care at the moment. It was not the first time you had a fight about totally unimportant and trivial everyday stuff. He was a good man, of course, and you loved him like mad but some things kept annoying you over and over again.

Still you had a bad conscience, for your words must have hurt him a lot. You knew exactly how sensitive he was when someone mentioned his relationship with his mother and you ruthlessly made use of this weak spot of his.

You lay down again and covered your head with your pillow starting to cry desperately.

You didn’t wake up till it was midnight. Your body started shaking when you got up leaving the room. You didn’t eat the whole day and you felt weak and cold.

When you were climbing down the stairs you saw the TV illuminating the living room.

Jason was lying on the sofa, sleeping.

You knelt down beside him and stroked his cheek. He looked so peaceful and sweet that your eyes started to feel sore again.

You were terribly sorry you hurt him and you just wanted to cuddle close to him, tell him you loved him and ask him for forgiveness.

Instead you took some cookies from the kitchen counter and went back upstairs.

The next two days Jason was avoiding being with you for too long. Although he was on holidays he went to the station house. You didn’t know if he was working or if he simply was killing time.

He was mad at you, and offended. He was not mean or hurting though. Mostly he was silent and this actually was way more agonizing.

Never before you’ve been quarrelling for that long.

On the day before Christmas you were lying on the sofa, zapping through the channels. You felt better and didn’t get ill actually. Still you were sleepy and in a bad mood. You blamed it on the gloomy and cold atmosphere of the past days and didn’t pay much attention to it anymore.

When you heard the door being opened you lifted your head again and saw Jason entering the house with a package in his hands.

“I was walking past the post office and the dude working there came storming out telling me that _Mrs. Dixon’s package_ arrived”, he said and placed it on the breakfast table.

You remained seated and looked at him with a sad face.

Taking off his jacket he came closer to the sofa.

“Are you feeling better now,” he asked frowning, sitting down beside you.

You nodded and he placed his hand on your thigh.

“I’m sorry, Jason”, you said, turning your head slowly towards him while the tears came running down your face.

“I’m… sorry… for what I said. I didn’t… mean it”, you sobbed, throwing your arms around his neck.

He embraced you too and held you really tightly to his body

“It’s ok, baby” he said burying his face in your hair. “You were right. I still am not very reliable sometimes.”

“No. Damn it. I am so sorry. Of course you are reliable. I was just a bitch that day. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Feels like I’m going to be ill or insane. I don’t know.”

You laid your head on his shoulder and wiped your face with your sleeve.

“I’m sorry, too”, he said hoarsely. “I was as cold as ice towards you but believe me, it was torture for me too.”

“You had all the right to be”, you said almost soundlessly. “I don’t know why I was so mean.”

He kissed your temple and you raised your head, looking into his face.

Kissing your lips softly he smirked a bit narrowing his eyes.

“I forgive you”, he whispered. “And I love you.”

“You are too good to me, you know,” you said putting your hands at the back of his head.

“I know”, he chuckled, keeping on placing small kisses on your lips and cheeks. “By the way, what’s in the package?”

“It’s a surprise”, you answered, smirking against his lips.

“I missed you.” He let his hands go through your hair and pulled you onto his lap.

“Actually I am still a bit mad at you”, he said in a deep voice, stroking your back down to your hips, smiling mischievously.

“Oh, you know, I’m still a bit weak”, you replied, smirking against his lips.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise”, he hushed and stood up carrying you upstairs.

He laid you down on the bed, never stopping to kiss you. You clang your legs around him, cuddling close to his torso.

“You know the best thing about make-up sex”, he asked, stopping to kiss you for a moment.

“What”, you replied, smiling and stroking his chest.

“You always can tell that it’s not the last time you’ll have it”, he said with a big grin.

“But I hate arguing with you”, you said curling your lips.

He kissed your neck, letting his hands go through your hair.

“Yeah, well, but something tells me you can’t help being damn nasty sometimes,” he whispered into your ear.

“Oh, really”, you grinned. “But you are also no angel, Mister.”

You tugged on his shirt and soon you both got rid of your remaining clothes.

You were totally weary after making love. He actually was super soft and gentle but still you hardly could move out of bed.

Jason was sleeping already and you silently went to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

You looked at the small calendar hanging beside the mirror. Tomorrow was the 24th of December and you would spend Christmas Eve with your families at your parent’s place.

Today was the 23rd…the 23rd…There was something floating around in the corners of your mind.

You finished brushing your teeth and turned off the light, when you suddenly remembered what was lurking in the back of your head the last days.

If you weren’t distracted by your fight with Jason, you would have noticed already days ago.

Your parent’s house was beautifully decorated since your mom was an absolute Christmas freak and your dad would do anything to make her happy. There was a large decorated Christmas tree in the front yard and it made you smile because it was standing there every year since you were a child.

You were welcomed by your parents and your sister and her family. You dearly loved her husband and their three kids. Since they seldom came for visits you always enjoyed every second you could spend with them.

After Jason’s mom arrived you had dinner and afterwards you traditionally sat beside the chimney exchanging presents.

Jason gave you a small package and while you unwrapped it he watched you excitedly. You had no idea what it could be, so you were greatly surprised to find a beautiful necklace with a star shaped locket in it.

“Wow, Jason, it’s beautiful”, you kissed him.

“I’m glad you like it”, he smiled contentedly.

“Now you”, you said and handed him a thin package wrapped in black paper.

“Very cheerful wrapping paper, my dear”, your mom said suspiciously.

“It’s alright, mom”, you laughed. “It’s just there to underline the present.”

Jason carefully opened the wrapping paper and as he spotted the LP which was hiding behind it he looked at you wide eyed.

“The White Album”, he hushed startled.

“Yes, baby, the White Album”, you grinned. “And it’s the UK Edition with all the extra stuff and thingies.”

“No way”, he was smiling brightly. “This must have cost a fortune.”

He stood up, taking your hand, pulling you up and taking you into his arms.

“Come here crazy woman”, he said and held you tight, kissing your temple.

“So, you like it”, you asked, kissing the side of his neck.

He laughed, gritting his teeth and lifting you up from the ground. “Are you kidding me?”

When he let you down again he kissed you, palming your face.

“Thank you, baby. This is amazing.”

Meanwhile the others were busy unwrapping their own presents again and you remained standing there cuddling for a while longer.

“Actually there’s more to come”, you whispered into his ear.

“Hmm, really”, he smiled a bit and you knew he was thinking of something kinky.

“So, let us drink to this beautiful evening”, you heard your dad say handing everybody a glass of champagne. “Here’s also some orange juice.”

Jason took one glass of orange juice and a glass of champagne for you.

When everybody clinked their glasses and Jason turned to you, you just stared at him with a stricken gaze.

“What’s wrong”, he asked.

“Can we go to the kitchen for a sec”, you said and dragged him already outside of the living room.

“Are you ok”, he said frowning when you reached the kitchen and you positioned yourself in front of him.

You emptied the glass of champagne into the kitchen sink and breathed in deeply.

“Jason,” you said, closing your eyes. “I think I’m pregnant.”

You opened your eyes carefully and saw Jason’s features frozen. Eyebrows raised and his lips puckered he was just staring at you.

“W-What”, he asked almost soundlessly. “I …. What do you mean you ‘think’ you’re pregnant?” He cleared his throat and came closer, seizing your wrists.

“I know it”, you said decidedly, looking at him. “I made five tests and the last one almost yelled at me saying ‘Pluuuuuuus! Yes, you are pregnant’!” You tried your best melodramatic tone and smiled a bit.

Watching Jason’s face in this moment was a kind of a small spectacle because his countenance changed like every second from smirking to frowning, from frowning to beaming, from beaming to an expression of pure horror.

“You are surprised and scared”, you observed, looking at him wide-eyed. “Believe me, baby, I am too.”

“We didn’t even talk about it”, Jason said narrowing his eyes and you could tell from his face that he was completely wasted by the second part of his present.

“I know”, you said, quietly. “I think we will have to do a lot of talking now.”

He pulled you closer and held you tight for a while and you almost could hear his brains working, being totally overwhelmed with information.

“Do you want to tell your people”, he asked some moments later.

“No, not yet. It’s too early. Not until the twelfth week.”

“What’s about the twelfth week”, he asked confused.

“I see, we have to talk a lot”, you smirked, kissing his lips.

He smiled back and his expression relaxed a bit.

Soon you said goodbye to your family and headed home.

The ride home was quiet and when you looked at Jason you just saw him musing and thinking hard.

When you arrived at your house he turned off the engine and looked at you.

“How did this happen”, he asked, placing his arm on the backrest of your seat.

“Oh, man, I see…we have to do a lot of talking”, you said chuckling.

He didn’t react to your poor attempt to be funny.

“Sorry”, you mumbled and you both got out of the car.

You went inside and started to get ready for bed in silence when you got upstairs.

You sat in bed cuddling into your blanket while Jason was still in the bathroom.

Although you were not surprised by his reaction and you yourself were equally anxious you still had hoped a little that he would be more cheering and supportive.

Soon he joined you in bed and sat down beside you placing his hand on your knee.

“Are you ok”, you asked, turning to him.

He nodded.

“I know you are shocked and stuff”, you went on, closing in to him. “But…are you at least partly looking forward to it?”

He turned to you and looked at you with the most tender look.

“Of course, I am looking forward to it”, he said, cupping your cheeks. “I’m sorry baby, I think I just got my first panic attack.” He rested his forehead on yours and closed his eyes.

“You know what my first thought was”, he said, raising his eyebrows. “What an asshole MY dad was.” These words he just whispered and it tore your heart apart that even now, with his father being dead and gone for years, he still kind of feared to talk badly about him.

“He was a drunkard too and treated momma like shit when he was drunk. And what he thought about his useless son you already know.”

“Jason”, you said soothingly. “How can you even think about comparing yourself to your father?”

“I don’t know”, he smirked sardonically. “Maybe it’s hereditary.”

“You are the nicest and sweetest person I have ever met, Jason”, you said decidedly. “And you are no drunkard. You did so well in the last few years and you know this.”

You kissed both his cheeks.

“Yeah, I know”, he mumbled, lowering his head.

“But imagining I could one day treat our baby the way my dad treated me…” He closed his eyes and you felt his body shaking.

“Jason, sweetheart, don’t”, you hushed and held him really tightly, placing kisses on the top of his head.

You held him close until his body relaxed again. He’s been really well the last months and even after his gun shot wound he recovered without any emotional stress. So you almost forgot how fragile and sensitive he sometimes was.

A few moments later he sat up straight again, looking at you with sore and tired eyes.

“I’m sorry for this,” he said hoarsely, kissing you softly. “I promise you I will do everything to cope with this.” He placed his hand softly on your belly.

“I love you so much”, you whispered. “And you will be a great daddy, Jason. I know it.”

He smiled a bit and looked down at his hand, stroking your belly.

“If it’s a girl”, he said, smirking sweetly. “She will be as beautiful as you.”

You lifted his head by his chin and looking into his eyes you saw that they were sparkling again and that their mischievous glance returned.

“As long as she has your eyes…”


End file.
